


get me what i need

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [49]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alone on Christmas, Christmas, M/M, Prompt Fill, or not so alone anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Except now Alex was bored and lonely and desperate and Guerin was the only reliable booty call in his contact list.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: quick little doodles [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 16
Kudos: 106
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	get me what i need

**Author's Note:**

> winter prompt 129. “We’re not going to spend the holidays alone and sad. i won’t allow that!” asked by [chamblerstara](https://chamblerstara.tumblr.com/)

Every year for Christmas, the Evans clan went somewhere cold. Most years they simply went to visit Anne Evans’ parents in Vermont, but, considering the year prior was ruined by Max’s absence and Isobel’s dead husband, they splurged and went to some fancy ski resort in upstate Colorado and Max brought Liz along and Isobel brought Kyle.

For the first time in a long time, Alex Manes had no one bothering him.

The first day without incessant calls from Kyle or Isobel felt like a gift from God himself. The second day was still good, though Alex found himself checking his phone more. By the fourth day alone in his cabin, he was downright fidgety and needed to socialize for an hour before he got it out of his system and could enjoy the silence again.

Due to this, he found himself outside the spectacularly Christmas-y Wild Pony. He’d already had his plan to tell Maria he was in town and thought he’d drop by to see what she was doing for the holidays, but, when he walked inside, she wasn’t there. According to one of her bartenders, she and her mother were going on a trip for the holidays to work on Mimi’s bucket list before she was no longer aware enough to do it anymore. Alex couldn’t be upset about that.

He could, however, be upset that it was Christmas Eve and he was alone and not a single one of his brothers or aunts or uncles or grandparents or parents had asked him if he was coming. He couldn’t tell if he was forgotten or if they just deliberately didn’t want him there. He couldn’t decide which was worse.

Alex picked up his phone twelve times after he got back home. He typed out three messages to Kyle, two to Isobel, one to Liz, and sent none. He didn’t want to be alone, but he also didn’t want to ruin anyone’s good time by bothering them. It was on the twelfth time that he opened Michael Guerin’s contact. 

They were civil enough, but they kept their distance. Both of them had tried other relationships and had failed, but they were also both aware of their horrible habit of gravitating towards each other without discussion. Apparently, the decision was to just never speak at all to be on the safe side. 

Except now Alex was bored and lonely and desperate and Guerin was the only reliable booty call in his contact list.

_Alex: wyd_

_Michael: I had to Google that, thanks._

_Michael: I’m stacking pens on top of each other._

_Alex: pens? Ur that bored?_

_Michael: This is why I don’t text you, Private. What is that language? Did you take English in high school? _

Alex rolled his eyes and dropped his phone. So much for trying to socialize for Christmas. He wasn’t participating if it just meant being berated to death for texting the wrong way. He left his phone on the coffee table and grabbed the remote instead. Installing a TV in his living room had been the best decision he’d ever made.

His phone buzzed again.

_Michael: Hey, did you go anywhere for the holidays? Because I have a giant tree and it doesn’t fit in my place._

_Michael: Max and Iz left and I haven’t spoken to a real person in days. I’m very bored._

_Michael: And lonely._

_Michael: And sad._

_Michael: Are you alone and sad on this lovely Christmas Eve?_

Alex snorted and chewed on his bottom lip, easily ignoring the Netflix homepage in favor of Michael’s texts. That was better. He knew he was a reliable booty call.

_Alex: yeah_

_Michael: Well, that’s unacceptable._

_Michael: I won’t allow it._

_Michael: You got space for a tree?_

_Alex: yes_

He wasn’t surprised whenever Michael showed up thirty minutes later with a tree strapped his truck, a box of dollar store ornaments in his arms, and a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Hope you’re ready to make this Christmas our bitch,” Michael said decidedly, pushing his way inside, “Not gonna lie, I got that tree for you, but I didn’t wanna just barge in.” Alex didn’t bother trying to hide the smile.

Maybe he wasn’t forgotten this Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
